The Wolf
by Wiccamoon
Summary: Missing for years, Harry Potter is about to be sprung back into the wizarding world. Found by old friends, in a way nun would guess, the wizarding world is in for a shock.
1. The Beginning

Author's note. This is my first very Werewolf fanfiction. Hope you like it. I have more story's on ptkwriters as Liz Bow and on Wattpad as lizzyvamp18. Come and friend me.

The Wolf.

The noble wolf,stalking thru the forest.

The noble pack,walking,running thru the woods. The leader snapped his head up when he heard a twig break off to his right. The wind shifted to blow into his face,bringing the sent of humans with it.

With a low growl,the alpha sent the rest of the pack into the cave. The alpha moved into the tree line.

He could hear people talking,rather loudly. "Hurry up Ronald." That was a woman and she sounded familer. "Hermione slow down would you,your legs are longer than mine." A male complained loudly. The alpha shook his head, these humans had no clue how to sneak. "Ron stop whineing and be quite. We don't know what's in these woods. So stop being a prat." The woman,Hermione said to the man,Ron. The alpha listened closely,now that he knew there names,he started wandering why they were here.

He remembered a Ron and an Hermione,but that was before.

"Hermione, what was that?" Ron asked. "I don't know but it sounded big." Hermione answered. The wolf growled lowly in the back of his throat. Three other wolfs slid into place so that they made a diamond shaped unit. Stepping into the clearing, the four wolfs made an impressive picture. Moving closer to the humans, the alpha breathed in the sent of people for the first time in five years.

Sharp green eyes looked them over for signs of danger.

Jet black fur stood up on the back of his neck.

Warm brown eyes looked into his own, and understanding dawned on the woman's face. "Harry is that you?"


	2. A Son and Sex

so this is chapter two.

Chapter three should up on Friday.

Please comment and let me know what you think.

Also I an looking for a Beta for my work, if someone wants the job, email me,Don't forget to enclose your pen name and what site you found my story on, because I'm on Archive of Our Own, and Wattpad.

Thanks,

Wiccamoon

"Harry, is that you?" A tan wolfs head snapped up. Amber eyes looked over the young woman in front of the alpha. The alpha, Harry James Potter-Black.

Harry shifted and was studying them with an unreadable look on his face. He stood at about 6'2", had long black hair down to his shoulders and scars running all over his body. He was also not wearing a shirt.

A young wolf slid into the clearing, trying not to be found out after he had been grounded. A growl of to his left told him he was out of luck. His dad was standing six feet to his left. "James Sirius Black what have I told you about sneaking off?" Harry growled "Um, I don't know. " James mumbled. "James why do you keep sneaking off?" Harry asked "Cause I'm bored, there are on other pups to play with." The boy answered. Harry sighed and pulled James into a hug. "Pup, I wish you would stop doing things like this. It scares the shite out of me."

One of the wolves, a big tan wolf with a scar on his shoulder jumped and shifted into Remus Lupin.

"Harry you should know better. He's a Black, he will forever be in trouble."

Harry started laughing, throwing his head back.

A large black dog ran into the clearing.

As he came closer to the group, he jumped and shifted.

"Dad, Dad. Your back." James yelled.

Sirius grinned at his son as he pulled him into a hug.

"Where you good for your dad?" Sirius asked.

"He was fine Siri, just like he always is."

Harry answered as he walked over to Sirius. Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. "Hi love, you ok?" Sirius asked. "I'm fine, why?" Harry asked. "I heard whispers about some of Bumblfuck's people being in the area." Sirius answered as he looked around the clearing. "I'm fine,love. Did you have a good trip?" Harry asked as he ran his hands up and down Sirius' sides to calm him. "It was fine, I ran into Fenrir on my way home. He said that he would be back tomorrow." Sirius answered, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Good,Remus was getting worried." Harry said with a laugh. "Hey, I was not. I just want him to get back that's all." Remus grumbled. "If you say so Moony." Sirius said as he started pulling Harry into the cave. "Siri what are you doing?" Harry asked thru a laugh. "I'm dragging you into the cave so that I can have my wicked way with you, my love." Sirius said with an eyebrow wag and a smirk. "Hold on just a second,love." Harry said as he turned around. "You guys can stay here tonight, we'll talk in the morning." He said as he looked at Ron and Hermione. "Ok babe, let's go." Sirius said as he pulled on Harry's arm. "Yes love." Harry said with a smirk of his own. Sirius led him into the back of the cave. Pushing aside a curtain, they walked into the Alpha's room. A large bed was on the back wall and that was wear they were going.

Sirius turned so he was facing Harry. Harry pushed he until Sirius was flat on his back. Harry moved up the bed so that he was hovering over Sirius. Harry slid his hands up Sirius' sides, under his shirt. Sirius wrapped his hands around the back Harry's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Harry pulled Sirius up so that he could pull Sirius' shirt off, then Harry's hands moved down to the button of Sirius' jeans. "This needs to come off." Harry growled as he pull on Sirius's jeans. Sirius pushed Harry off of him,popped the button,and slid his jeans off. Then he reached over and pulled Harry's off, pulling Harry back on top of him. Sirius bucked up into Harry, pushing their cocks together. Harry worked one knee between Sirius's legs, sliding closer for more handed Harry the lube. Harry's hand moved around behind Sirius, stretching him out for Harry's cock,Pushing in two fingers and scissoring them. Sirius started pushing back on Harry's fingers. "Harry, hurry up. I'm not going to fucking break." Sirius growled. "Ok Siri, if that's how you want in." Harry purred in his ear before slamming his cock into Sirius. Hitting his prostate on the first try Harry kept pounding into that spot over and over until Sirius was crying out his release. Feeling Sirius start to cum sent Harry over the edge, flooding Sirius with his release. Pulling out of Sirius and rolling over on to his back with a groan Harry pulled Sirius over to rest on his chest. "I missed you." Harry mumbled once he had his breath back. Sirius nuzzled into Harry's neck "I missed you too." Sirius said. "Harry?" "Hmm?" "I need to tell you something." Sirius said. "What is it?" Harry asked. "I think I'm pregnant."

Haha, cliffhanger.

What will Harry have to say about that.

Up next: sick Sirius, overprotective Harry and more on Harry and Sirius' son.

Now for a question to my readers: if Harry and Sirius' last name is Potter-Black, why is James' just Black?

I will be asking a question at the end of every chapter from now on, the person with the most right answers wins!

The prizes are:

1st place: me as a Beta, a one shot written for you and a shout out in my next story

2nd place: a one shot written for the you and a shout out in my next story

3rd place: a review of the story of your choice and a shout out in my next story

Now for the rules:

1: the first person to answer gets the point.

2: email answers only. Please do not fill up the comments with your answers.

That's it. Two rules.

And may the best guesser win


End file.
